Miles fadl
to live or die in New York City after Hadley Josie death miles fadl disappeared the bureau de-prioritized the investigation after a few months but i keep an active file but the other Authority they say he been shot and killed in 2018 i tracked him to new york software engineer where he were is working under an assumed name by the time we got there though he was gone the trail went cold and by 77.78 I figured he was dead but then i got to report about someone matching his description working with the SAC since then there is a new sighting of him every of couple years symptoms of the disease Anxiety Vertigo Shaking hands nosebleeds pale/clammy skin ( software engineer whose ambition is about to earn him an intimate tour of hell on earth. Always willing to risk digging into the stories his life will change forever) in newspapers sacrifice in name of Truth 'like I don't know this fucking world means trash to me and the people in it they should go to hell...'my brothers for more than a decade we forught together we bled we took lives we lost some dear to us we did what we had to survive long ago I knew this day will come the day we would have to face a bigger threat the day we would have to make a choice until this day we lived our lives freely but there is a hard truth we must face now" soundtrack ("last word from Kevin to miles") "it's hard for me to stay alive and you always want to sacrifice for us all is growing up to do what's best and for the people that you care about and you always my best friend miles I only hope we make it home" ("miles his Funeral") he's being buried in two days hole in the back end of beyond near Washington ("after the trailer") miles: I used to have a lot to say but that was before the accident and it was an accident now it's a case of what better left unsaid (mr. Hadley).quotes He listened to the man’s short monologue, barely paying it any attention. He could only stand there and look engaged while gripping his nose with a four-fingered hand. The blood felt sluggish now and he didn’t know how he knew, but he could feel it slowing the more he calmed down. He cleared his burning throat, praying to whatever god that would give him any mercy to ensure that he doesn’t end up in this place. He jumped ever so slightly as a man across the room began yelling for a moment, his blank eyes now watching him as he heard the soft buzz of the man in front of him still talking. Sell the dream? A building full of men in those same white shirts as if they were shipped here as defects from an assembly line? The defects of humanity? This fucksack reminds him too much of that asshole mr.hadley .Whatever, fuck this place, Miles thought as he glared at the man’s retreating back. He finally looked back down at the other guy, studying his tight form for a moment before taking a brave step towards a chair on the opposite side of the table. He eased himself down, trying not make too loud of a noise, relishing in the relief sitting brought to his aching feet. Miles stayed quiet, watching the guy as minutes ticked by before … kevin didn’t move right away, his cheek rested against the cold table. His eyes rolled back in his head as he looked up. Grabbing the table he pushed himself back, trying his best to ignore the spinning of the room as his head threw him about Stepping out from in front of his chair, he turned and gave the room a quick look around, the figures blurring and threatening to fade away. There was a guarded receptionist desk along the wall, separating the receptionist from the rest of the room with a thick piece of glass, a gap in the bottom long enough for her hand or papers to slip through. 23755426 557771271231558 5782464821222616478 n.jpg|miles from 2 years ago Unknown.png|miles seen in the comic book MV5BMTQxMTEwMjEwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI0MTkyMQ@@._V1_.jpg|miles in 6 years ago Copy of Missing Person Poster Black and White - Made with PosterMyWall.jpg|miles in the poster missing Newspaper.jpg|miles in the newspaper